


Friday Night Fairgrounds

by TrashFoot



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashFoot/pseuds/TrashFoot
Summary: Did a very little bit of writing for a Bournoda (Mike/Rob) one shot based off of this prompt: “One of the characters has just gotten their heart broken, and their friend does everything in their power to get them to smile again, alternatively, let’s say the character has been stood up from a date they were really looking forward to. they call their friend to pick them up, and instead of taking them home, their friend brings them on that date instead (say they were going to an amusement park, or stargazing, or whatever you do on dates) when the night is over, the character brings the other one back home. ‘’i had a really good time tonight.’’ ‘’so did i.’’ followed by a smile, in which both characters are blushing, lingering for a moment, before going their separate ways for the evening” (from @screnwriter on tumblr)
Relationships: Rob Bourdon/Mike Shinoda





	Friday Night Fairgrounds

Rob dipped his spoon back into his pint of Ben & Jerry’s as he watched Mark Ruffalo’s character declare that he’s always loved Jennifer Garner’s character, which made her start to cry.  _ 13 Going On 30 _ was on TV again, and Rob decided to settle on it. It was just another boring Friday night in for him, as Mike, his roommate, had a date tonight that he’d been talking about all week. Honestly, Rob didn’t want to hear about it; he never wanted to hear about any of Mike’s dates. Not when he was in love with him.

As Jennifer Garner’s character cried over her old doll house out on the porch, Rob’s phone began to vibrate on the coffee table in front of him. Seeing Mike’s caller ID, he had just one question on his mind:

“Hey, Mike. What’s up?”

“Rob,” Mike sighed audibly into the phone. “I got stood up.”

“Aw, that sucks. I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Can you come pick me up? At Il Forno?”

“Sure. Be there in 20.”

“Thanks, man. You’re a real life-saver.”

“Anytime.” Rob hung up, turned off the TV, and shoved his feet into his shoes as he grabbed his keys.

* * *

“I guess it’s good that it worked out this way,” Mike said, watching the city go by through the car window. “I feel like Il Forno is too... stuffy for a first date. I was hoping we’d go to the fair or something.”

“Did they give a reason why?”

“Not really, just that something came up.”

“That’s shitty...” Rob said, before becoming distracted by the exit sign that’d bring them to the fairgrounds. Barely putting any thought into it, he put on his blinker and got into the exit lane. Mike noticed right away.

“Wait, what are you doing? This isn’t our exit—”

“I know, but you said you’d rather have gone to the fair, and this is the last weekend it’s in town. You’ve been looking forward to tonight all week, and you deserve to have a good time.” Rob told him genuinely. Mike didn’t know what to say, other than a quiet thanks.

Finding parking was about as tough as Rob expected, but seeing Mike get as excited as he was was worth it. As soon as they got their hands on a packet of tickets, Mike dragged Rob off to the scrambler ride first, despite Rob reminding him that he didn’t exactly love spinny rides. In exchange for Rob’s time spent getting dizzy with him, Mike spent nearly $10 trying to knock over bottles in order to win Rob a cute stuffed dog with big, sparkling eyes. They continued their night like this, running around the fair going on as many rides as they could, closing out their night by ordering the last funnel cake and cotton candy that the food stand was willing to make.

Finally getting back to the car after a long walk through a slowly emptying grassy field acting as a parking lot, Mike got into the passenger seat with tears in his eyes and a hand on his stomach, laughing hard at the impression Rob was doing of one of the ride operators. The pair had a hard time not laughing for the rest of the ride home.

* * *

Rob lightly tossed his keys into the key box as the pair burst through the front door of their shared apartment, both still laughing from a funny story Mike had shared. Wiping away a small tear from the corner of his eye, Rob then yawned. Silence fell between the two for the briefest of moments before Mike began,

“Hey, I had a... a really good time tonight. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. So did I.” Rob said, followed by a smile. Mike mirrored Rob’s smile, heat coming to both of their faces as they lingered for a moment.

“G’night.” Rob told him before heading off to his own room for the night, the moment suddenly becoming too real and too overwhelming for him.

“Night.” Mike said, doing the same.


End file.
